There are a wide variety of supports or hooks available, but these traditional hooks are often unattractive and project a way from the surface that they are mounted on. More specifically these hooks can either cause damage to other surfaces when other objects or surfaces bump into the hooks. For example, a hook projecting from the wall behind a door can often protrude a significant distance so that if a door is opened it can swing back and hit the hook thereby damaging the door. Protruding hooks can also result in injury if someone knocks into them.
Prior art supports or hooks have been devised to address the noted problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,579 issued on Aug. 29, 2000 to Huang relates to an a hook device which includes a panel having a compartment defined therein. A hook includes a first section pivotally connected to the panel and a second hooked section removably received in the compartment. An elastic member is provided for moving the second hooked section of the hook outside of the compartment. A push button is provided for releasably retaining the second hooked section of the hook in the compartment.
Harris is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,845, which issued on Sep. 14, 1999. This patent relates to flush, mountable valet having a hanger arm and a support arm. The hanger arm and support arm are retained within a longitudinal channel extending the length of the valet housing. A flat or flush profile is achieved.
Ott is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,250, which issued on Mar. 12, 1976. This patent relates to a foldable support, adapted to be mounted on a vertical wall which includes an elongated vertical housing, and an arm having an end portion pivotally mounted on a lower portion of the housing and adapted to be selectively moved between a raised position at which the arm is concealed within the housing, and a lowered position at which the arm projects horizontally outwardly therefrom. The housing has a channel-shaped transverse cross-section formed by a pair of transversely-spaced vertical flanges separated by an intermediate vertical web. The pivoted end portion of the arm has a U-shaped cross-section provided with a pair of trunnions which are journalled in a pair of bearing openings provided in the housing. When the arm is moved to the lowered position, an object, such as a clothes hanger, may be hung therefrom.
Thus a hook assembly that is retractable when not in use so as to not cause injury, is attractive when mounted so as to fit in with home decor, can hold a significant amount of weight, and conceals the hook when not in use is desirable.